


Surrender

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [17]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, sub!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Unsure exactly how he came to be in such a relationship, Bill discovers he truly enjoys submitting to his girlfriend Ella.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Bea. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!

As with many arenas of his life, Bill couldn’t fathom how he arrived here. He remembered how things started clearly enough. Ella, a guest writer for a couple of episodes of _Barry_ , pleasantly surprised Bill when she assertively asked him out for coffee after a couple of day’s worth of flirting. When they were discussing the composition of a scene and Bill mentioned struggling with an idea, casually saying, “Yeah, I’m just an idiot when it comes to that sort of thing” as he giggled and tossed up his hands, Ella leveled a pointed finger at his face, voice dry and serious as her emerald eyes pierced him.

“Hey.” Tone commanding, she didn’t blink and a shiver went through Bill as her words descended. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. You’re brilliant. I don’t want to hear you putting yourself down again, alright?” Bill slowly nodded, and ever since he made a point to cut back on the self depreciation.

That was point ‘A.’ Somehow they were now at ‘Z,’ all the letters in between a tangled cacophony. Bill recently found himself following orders along the lines of: _Take off your clothes and show me that big, beautiful cock._ Or _Get on your goddamn knees and eat this pussy like you mean it._

And as Bill knocked on her door and waited for Ella to answer, he had to admit, he loved to obey.

“Hey.” Ella’s curvaceous smile greeted him as he stepped inside and toed off his white sneakers. 

“Hey, how are y--” Hands at the sides of his face, Ella pushed him back, her wide hips pressing insistently as an audible exhale melted Bill into the wooden door and his fingers settled at her waist.

“Mmm...come on.” Snagging him by the front of his henley, Ella marched Bill back to the bedroom, smiling all the way as he watched her voluptuous figure proceed down the hall.

“Get naked.” She commanded once they were through the threshold, crossing her arms and resting her weight on one side to observe him. Bill nodded, shucking off his gray hoodie and tossing it to the chair before peeling off the blue henley. No matter how many times her hungry green eyes watched him disrobe, Bill’s fingers continued to fidget and his cobalt eyes darted around the room as he unzipped his jeans and lowered them to the floor along with his boxers.

“Hmm.” Smirk blossoming on her lips, Ella folded them under with her tongue. “Half hard already I see.”

Bill glanced down at himself and lifted a broad shoulder sheepishly, eyes remaining on the floor. “Yeah…”

Chuckling, Ella shook her head. “Good. Lay on the bed.” Bill crawled onto the mattress and Ella looked down at him, shedding her tank top and never leaving his anticipatory blue eyed stare. “Spread those arms and legs for me, Bill.”

Splaying himself like a starfish, Bill took in her naked pale body as Ella cast off her black lace bra and panties, shaking out her mane of crimson waves. “Now…” Touching one of his wrists. “You’re as good as tied up, understand?” She stroked down his forearm and as she did so, her emerald eyes turned to chips of ice. “You try to move, try to get away? You get punished. Got it?”

“Yes, Miss Ella.” Bill nodded eagerly as she walked around the bed, her fingers trickling down his shapely leg.

“Hmm…” Examining his growing erection, Ella pouted her lips. “So...what do you want today, Bill?”

Lifting his head, Bill looked down at his cock, then to Ella’s pretty, questioning face. “I...I don’t know…”

“Then I don’t know if I’m going to do anything.” Ella stood back on her heels, shrugging. “You want it, you gotta ask for it.”

Shifting a little, Bill made sure to keep his wrists and ankles in place on the mattress as he cleared his throat. “Maybe, um…” Bill folded his pink lips under and glanced at the wall. “If you wanted to, maybe, use your mouth...a little…”

Placing her palms on the bed, Ella leaned forward. “Oh, you want me to suck your cock? Is that it, Bill?”

“Yeah…” Bill sighed in relief, nodding exuberantly. “Yes, please.”

“Hmm…” Hands flowing up his muscular legs, Ella massaged his upper thighs, tops of her knuckles barely grazing his balls as she continued. “And why should I do that?”

“Because, I…” Ella outlined his cock, never touching directly, tickling his hips, rubbing his belly as she crawled onto the bed. “I...I want it.”

_Tsk_ ing, Ella shook her head, narrowing her eyes at him in disappointment. “Aw, Bill. You can do better than that.” Ella’s pallid thighs straddled him, but she held her weight aloft, Bill eyeing the space between her legs as his mouth filled with saliva and he waited for her to descend. “Why should I?”

“Because…” Lowering herself, Ella spread the lips of her slick pussy and she notched herself over his burgeoning erection. Bill closed his eyes, forming a fist to remember his train of thought. “Because...I’ve been good.”

Auburn eyebrow ticking up, Ella rocked her pelvis forward, gliding over his cock. “Have you?” She asked suspiciously, resting her palms on his firm chest and tugging a little on Bill’s dark hair when she noticed him losing focus. “Give me an example.”

“I... made you cum four times last night.” Bill recalled, blinking up at her hopefully. 

Smirk playing over Ella’s face, she tipped her head from side to side. “Well...five, actually. But I’m not surprised you lost count. Hmm…” Dismounting, Ella parked between his thighs, and drew the tip of a finger over his dewy slit before sucking it into her mouth, tasting the salinic precum.

“So...if I suck you…” Ella’s thumb began rubbing with aching patience over his frenulum and Bill’s neck arched. “What are you going to do for me?”

“Anything.” Gasping, Bill’s hips rolled and he bobbed his head feverishly. “Anything you want.”

“Be…” Ella’s tongue flicked over his balls. “More…” She painted them with a wide swath. “ _Specific.”_ Taking one into her mouth, she sucked intensely for a moment and a tittering sigh escaped Bill before she dropped it and leaned back, continuing her precise ministrations.

Gathering himself, Bill sifted through his options. “I could...I...touch you. Fingers. I think you like when I do that.”

Ella chuckled, her other thumb going to the base of his cock and massaging in the opposite direction. “Yeah, I do. You have great hands, Bill.” She pressed a kiss to the head, swollen and purple, and Bill tried inching himself closer to her, but Ella rose before he got anywhere. “What else?”

“I could...lick you.” Unconsciously running his tongue over his pink lips, Bill hoped it was the right answer. “If you want me to.”

Replacing a thumb, Ella kissed his frenulum, lapping at it, and Bill gasped. “Oh _fuck…_. fuck, El, that...that feels so good…” Fighting to keep his feet firm, Bill nudged her with his erection and Ella took him into her warm, wet mouth, Bill’s eyes rolling back and sighing in gratitude at her mercy.

But her saliva hardly coated his tender flesh before she popped off. Bill let out a strangled noise of dismay and Ella chuckled wickedly. “What else, Bill? You haven’t convinced me yet.”

“I…” Voice squeaking out even higher than usual, Bill’s oceanic eyes implored her. “You want me to fuck you? I can. I will. _Please_. Just please. Anything.”

Ella grinned, giving his cock one generous pump as she patted his little belly adoringly. “I do love the way you fuck me, Bill. Tell me. Tell me how you would do it.” Bending down, Ella poised herself over his cock, lips at the ready and holding still.

“I, um…” Bill attempted to lift his hips to her, but she consistently hovered an inch or so above his cock no matter how high he rose, infuriatingly out of reach, her smile widening at his desperation. “Sometimes...I know, well, sometime we’re kind of, like, um...softer I guess, so...so you could be on top if you want...I know you like to kind of just...do what you like and take it easier…”

Tracing the length of his shaft with her tongue, Ella nodded. “True. I do like it that way once in a while.” Ella spit into her palm and began juicing the tip of his cock. “What else?” She inhaled his balls, working them expertly in her mouth, switching from one to the other.

“I...I... _fuck…_ ” Clenching his eyes, Bill struggled to concentrate. “I could fuck you hard. I know...sometimes you like that. Screaming. _Fuck… El, yes…_ ” She massaged circles into his perineum, purposeful and dexterous until Bill’s left eye fluttered uncontrollably. 

Head rising, Ella smiled. “I do love when you just fucking pound me, Bill. That’s true.”

“Yeah, I…” A high note crept into Bill’s panting as her fist tightened around the head of his cock and he hoped she didn’t see his arm move. “Last time I thought I was going to fuck you in half you wanted it so hard.”

Laughing, Ella kissed his knee. “That’s right. But…” Narrowing her eyes, Ella’s hands froze. “You were bad last time, weren’t you, Bill?”

“ _Yeah, fuck! So bad! I’m sorry!”_

Thankfully she resumed, but Bill remembered the incident well. Hammering Ella into the kitchen floor as they couldn’t be bothered to make it to the bedroom, Bill came inside of her without express permission. Of course, Ella wasn’t truly upset, she was on birth control and Bill did so regularly, but they enjoyed the fun of her mock fury as she demanded Bill clean up his own mess with his lengthy tongue.

As Bill swiped his salty essence from her folds, the sounds of her ecstasy compounded with the devastatingly dirty eroticism of the act had him hard again by the time he was finished, scrambling up Ella’s body and begging to be allowed to fuck her again; promising, swearing he wouldn’t cum inside of her a second time.

But Bill did. And the punishment he incurred was severely sexy. When Alec asked him during the table read the next day why Bill looked so uncomfortable, he made up an excuse, saying he threw his back out winding up the vacuum cleaner cord. Lame perhaps, but it was all he could think of in the moment to explain his extreme stiffness and limp.

But apparently Ella thought he’d been punished enough for that indiscretion as she rested back, fingers cascading over his erection. “Hmm...yeah. I guess all of that sounds pretty nice.” 

Without warning Ella sank the hot circle of her mouth down to his root, hollowing her cheeks and furiously gobbling Bill’s cock as she tugged on his balls. Knees drawing up, both of Bill’s massive palms slapped over her scalp with an unholy shriek and his face scrunched as he sprang forward.

Ella’s freakishly strong grip pried his wrists away, forcing Bill back and extricating herself. Shoving his vast shoulders back on the bed, her ivory hand cracked across his cheek with a stunning velocity that, after all their time together Bill still couldn’t comprehend how she managed to achieve.

Cheek glowing pink, he trembled before Ella’s fiery viridescent stare. “What did I tell you?” Voice gravel, her lip curled as Ella snatched his stubbled square chin.

“Not to move.” Bill responded softly.

“And what did you do?” Red eyebrow lifting, Ella traced his lower lip.

Drawing her thumb into his mouth, Bill sucked a little before responding. “I moved.”

“So what happened?” Ella bit her lip as she polished his sharp cheekbone. Lowering herself until they were almost nose to nose, Bill was within the prison of her scarlet hair, perhaps his favorite place in the world.

“I got slapped.” Sapphire eyes heavy with lust, Bill wanted nothing more than to reach out and caress her face, and was glad that Ella didn’t pull away when he lifted to capture her mouth. Losing herself for a moment, Ella intertwined their tongues, humming into Bill and combing her fingers into his chestnut waves.

“How are you going to make it up to me?” Ella whispered, her eyes remaining closed as she traced Bill’s sharp jawline.

Nuzzling into her, Bill touched his supple lips to her neck. “Anyway you want me to…”

Ella nodded, sitting up. “I want you to eat my pussy.” She placed her legs on either side of Bill’s head, facing his feet. “And if you do a good enough job, then maybe…” Giving him a noncommittal pull, Ella shrugged. “I’ll suck this gorgeous cock of yours.”

“Yeah...yeah, okay…” Bill nodded excitedly as her glistening pink flesh descended onto his sturdy jaw. Licking her open, Bill’s tongue circled her clit as Ella rotated her hips, outlining the tip of his erection with her fingers and emitting a soft gasp.

“Mmm...yes, Bill. Just like that…” Folding forward, she ran the point of her tongue around the head of his cock as she ground into his chiseled features, Bill moaning inside of her and helplessly seeking friction. 

Bill lapped rapaciously as Ella rocked on top of him, her lips barely closing around the head of his cock. “ _Please!”_ Bill pulled his head away enough to beg. “ _Please, El! Suck me! Suck me, now! I need it! Fuck! Please!”_

Rutting into his sculpted jaw, a shriek roiled in her chest and she gave his cock a persistent yank. “Oh yeah?” Chuckling mischievously, Ella looked between her thighs. “What? Like this?” Burying Bill in her mouth, Ella undulated the muscles of her throat and bobbed vigorously, allowing the saliva to pool at the base of his cock. Bill yelped, arms and legs swimming before he made himself get back into position.

Rising, Ella craned her neck back. “You better keep eating that pussy Bill or I’m not going to let you cum.”

“Fuck...Please, don’t stop. I’m sorry. _Please!_ ” Bill clamped his pink lips over her swollen clit and voraciously devoured her, scratchy cheeks leaving her thighs permanently chafed. Ella quaked as she fervently worked his cock, taking him down again once her aftershocks lessened. Humping her mouth with abandon, between her thighs Bill’s frantic cries of “ _Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh”_ were muffled yet intelligible as he drove himself ever further into the moist recesses of Ella’s throat. 

Dripping over his crisp jaw, Ella shook, eyes white as she attempted to keep her attention on Bill’s cock slamming into her sliding lips. After she smeared herself over him a third time, screaming around his sensitive skin as her body quivered, Bill tossed his head back, breath shallow and face shining.

“ _El, please, please!”_ Bill sobbed, careless of his heels kicking in the sheets, though his arms stayed aloft. “Can I roll over and fuck your face? Can I? _Please! I’ll do anything! Anything! Please!”_

Lifting, Ella nodded. “Yeah, come on. Let’s go.” They flipped as one desirous entity, Bill grasping her creamy thighs before his big hands snuck down to wend their way into her auburn tresses. 

“Oh _fuck…_ ” Bill instantly pummeled her head into the mattress, forehead resting between her legs. The reversed angle allowed him to penetrate her throat deeper than ever before and Bill remained ensconced, barely retracting himself more than an inch or two as he frenetically rocketed forth. 

“ _El! Oh El, yes! You’re gonna make me cum so hard! Fuck! Yes!_ ” Wet smacking sounds radiating through the bedroom, Bill’s lengthy fingers dug into her skin and he ravaged her mouth, breathing a moist spot into the sheets as his movements grew jerky and erratic. “ _El! Ella! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! FUCK!_ ” Viciously nailing her skull into the bed, Bill’s entire body flexed, eyes clenched and rounded teeth bared before, with a high whine like a failing engine, he deflated; hot, salty cum flooding the back of her throat as Bill’s pelvis jumped and he was left a sweating pile of useless limbs.

Pushing away immediately, Bill gulped air and Ella used a corner of the sheets to wipe her mouth and eyes. Once they composed themselves, Bill and Ella joined at the top of the bed, Ella tucking under one of his powerful arms and playing with his dark chest hair as Bill gave her hip a squeeze. “Mmm...that was fun.” Grinning, Bill kissed her forehead.

“Yeah.” Ella smiled, tipping up to meet Bill’s lips. “So how was your day, anyway?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
